Shreeky Escapes From Mexico/Grounded For Infinity
Transcript (December 3, 2017) - Demon Lair begins to play as Shreeky has a mischievous look on her face as she began running through the streets of Mexico City, Mexico to get to the Mexico City International Airport for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA (3 hours and 20 minutes) soon arrived back home in GoAnimate City, USA and she got off the plane and left the GoAnimate City International Omega Airport to head to her house. Shreeky: Yes! I am finally back home in GoAnimate City, USA! Goodbye Mexico! Cut: To outside Shreeky's 3 story house Shreeky: Home sweet home! Cut: To Shreeky's bedroom. Shreeky is on her computer. Shreeky: Now I will make foot fetish pictures out of Renge Midorihara and Sakura Shimano. (1 hour later) Shreeky: That was a lot of work. Since No Heart is at work, I'm going to see Girls Trip at Regal Cinemas! Shimajirō: Let me guess! Shreeky escaped from Mexico and made several foot fetish pictures of out my mom and your mom. Mimirin: We are calling No Heart about this! (122 minutes later) Nyakkii: We knew Shreeky escaped from Mexico and made 2 foot fetish pictures out of Renge Midorihara and Sakura Shimano! No Heart: Don't worry. I will beat Shreeky's bottom severely when she gets home. Shreeky: Um! (X22) I...went...to see...Girls Trip...at Regal Cinemas. Shimajirō: (in Scary Voice 2000% louder) OH!!! (X100) SHREEKY, HOW DARE YOU SEE GIRLS TRIP AT REGAL CINEMAS!!!! YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO SEE IT!!!!! THAT'S IT!! YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR DOUBLE INFINITY!!!!!! Shimajirō: 1st, spankings! Shimano begins spanking Shreeky. This action is censored Mimirin: Next, slappings! Midorihara begins slapping Shreeky. This action is censored Kento Koshiba: Next, ass beatings!! Koshiba begins giving Shreeky a very painful ass beating with stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored Asako Kageyama: Next, whack you with a belt! Kageyama began whacking Shreeky with a belt. This action is censored. Nyakkii : Next, punches in the face!! Momoyama began punching Shreeky in the face. This action is censored Mitsuo Kawashima: And finally, putting a nappy on you! Shreeky: Oh no! Not nappies! Kawashima puts a nappy on Shreeky. This action is censored Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I am very mad at you for escaping from Brazil! Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara! Start paying attention to all four of our shows! Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama! You will become a fan of Mulan and that is final!! Mitsuo Kawashima: It's me, Mitsuo Kawashima! Start paying attention to The Lion King and that is a capital final! Ramurin: I am Ramurin Makiba! Me and my husband, Takeshi Ishida are extremely pissed off at you for escaping from Mexico! Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida! I agree with my wife! Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma! Don't even think about making foot fetish pictures out of me again, or else Senichi Tanaka will beat you up!! Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka! I agree with my girlfriend! Kikko Hayashida: I am Kikko Hayashida! I'm extremely hyper furious at you for making lots of foot fetish pictures out of me after you escaped from Brazil! Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama! Me and Kikko Hayashida will not tolerate your horrid habits!! Kirinta Kusano: Kirinta Kusano here. I am very mad at you for making lots of more foot fetish pictures out of Renge Midorihara and Sakura Shimano! You know they are foot porn pictures! Satomi Hiroyuki: I am Satomi Hiroyuki! I agree with Kirinta Kusano! Kento Koshiba: It's me, Kento Koshiba! I am sick and tired of you always not listening to us! Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama! If you make lots of more foot fetish pictures out of Kento Koshiba, I will call the Japanese Elite Ops to come and arrest you! Monta Kimura: It is I, Monta Kimura! I am extremely furious at you for escaping from Mexico and saw Girls Trip at Regal Cinemas!! Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto! I'm extremely disappointed in you for escaping from Mexico! Shame on you! Angry Grandpa: I'm Charles Green also known as the Angry Grandpa! All of your pornogaphic stuff will be demolished and your pet Grizzly Bear will be killed once and for all! Pickle Boy: Mario: I'm Mario! You will be forced to play all Mario games until you win, or else I will shoot fireballs at you until you scorch to death! Luigi: I'm Luigi! You will also play Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and all other video games made by Nintendo until you win, or else I will shoot fireballs at you! Wario: I'm Wario! If you dare trespass my castle, I will lock you up inside a large treasure chest! Yoshi: I'm Yoshi! If you dare try to kill my friends, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! Princess Peach: I'm Peach. If you make a grounded video out of me, I will call Kion and the Lion Guard to take you to the Pride Lands! Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy! Don't you even think about destroying Peach's castle! Toad: I'm Toad. I'm 100% better than you! Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you make a grounded video out of me, I will call the cops to come and arrest you. Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. You are worse and terrible than Rookie and Coin Bro. Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. You are bad student of mine for escaping from Brazil! Spark Mandrill: Flame Mammoth: Storm Eagle: Sting Chameleon: Armored Armadillo: Launch Octopus: Boomer Kuwanger: Chill Penguin: Wire Sponge: Flame Stag: Magna Centipede: Morph Moth: Crystal Snail: Bubble Crab: Wheel Gator: Overdrive Ostrich: Foo: Lastly, I'm Foo. I'll donate your stuff to the Save-Um Central. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to escape from Brazil! Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to escape from Brazil. If you escape from another country... (his close-up shot of this red glowing eye is shown) ...I'll slice you up! Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. We cannot stand you always not listening to us! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No wike you. (wike means like) Noodle: And I'm Noodle. I'm so fed up because you escaped from Brazil. Principal Eric: This will teach you a strong strict lesson. You will be wearing nappies for the rest of the life! You will now be stretched for escaping from Mexico! is soon stretched Shreeky: No! (X30) Mr. Dallas: Good! Now you have been stretched! You won't be unstretched for massive punishment! Now James Midorihara and No Heart will give you final punishments. James Midorihara: This is a very painful warning. If you call my 9 year old sister, Mimirin a crybaby again, Chrom is going to whack you harder with a belt!! No Heart: Yes! I also arranged for Azura to come over and beat you up for revenge! Azura, beat Shreeky up! appears Azura: Category:Grounded Videos Category:Shreeky gets grounded series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show